The Nightmare
by LadyBozi
Summary: Teyla has a bad dream and finds comfort in someone very close. TeylaRonon.. Thank you Moey!Takes place after Critical MassSorry for the mistake in AN saying it was Hive..had a brain Fart


A/N: I don't own the characters! This takes place a couple of nights after _The Hive_. Just a short Fic, hope you guys like it.

Once again she was running. In this particular nightmare there was always something missing. Tonight it was her shoes; she was running bare foot through the same dark forest. Her heartbeat was pounding out of her chest as her feet stepped into to the wet, cold dirt. The slight breeze and fog added to her dampness and rising heartbeat. Every heavy breath that she let out was clearly visible thanks to the cold air. The running was becoming too much, the rocks were cutting her feet open and tearing the flesh. The trees she was dodging were clustered making it harder to get to her destination.

Just when she felt tears run down her cheeks, she came to an opening. There in the middle of the small clearing surrounded by the thick trees lay a body. Her heart was on fire - she was too late again. She was always too late.

She approached with caution without a blink of the eye. She bent down to turn the man's body around.

She knew she didn't have to, she already knew it was him. It was always him. Every night for the last couple of years – him . . . The trouble with the dreams were, that she never caught on she was dreaming until the end.

They always seemed real, vivid and dark. They were mimicking the dramatic night in the forest, with the two bandits.

With her hand slightly pressing his shoulder she pulled the body to her, revealing his face.

Teyla awoke startled, blazing hot and exhausted, covered in sweat. Her breaths were short and faint. She wiped the same tears she had in the nightmare away from her glazed cheek. Her room was dark and had an overwhelming feel to it. It always had the same overwhelming feel after the dream. She felt torn once again, but now she didn't have Charin to comfort her. To tell her it wasn't her fault and convince her to go back to sleep. She couldn't have her hot, smooth Tuttleroot soup to warm her after a bad night.

She had to sit up and uncover herself. It was uncomfortable enough to have a reoccurring dream about your father's death without your body being in an uncomfortable position. She looked around - her room seemed emptier then it did a couple of hours ago.

She knew the death of her father wasn't her fault, but she blamed herself for not helping him. Although she was just a child at the time and would have also been killed, she asked herself from time to time what it would have been like to have him around.

Another fresh tear rolled down her cheek. She began to tremble as the images of _the night_ replayed in her head. The emotion was at times so massive that it overwhelmed her. She felt herself breaking down slowly.

She didn't know what time it was exactly, but assumed it would soon be morning. His face was stuck in her head. The same shocked face. His lifeless face stared at her. By now, the tears were rolling down her sleek cheekbones - so much that her sheets were soaked from her pouring sweat and streaming tears. They were pouring as if a river was flowing out of her. She has been used to living underneath the surface, not showing too much emotion, but at that moment she was too overwhelmed to fight it.

Teyla slipped out of her bed without even realizing it and headed for the door. Her door opened revealing an empty hall. The dimmed lights of Atlantis formed a depressed mood. The silence added to the lonely feeling. Teyla didn't even take notice as she walked out of her dark room. Her bare feet gently crossed the cold floor carrying her to her sanctuary. She wasn't aware of the path she was walking, it was as if she was in a trance.

She found herself in front of Ronon Dex's room. Although it wasn't very far from her quarters, the trip seemed like a journey. Feeling as if she crossed a forsaken desert, that was created as a boundary for her; she placed her open palm on the door. It was as if she had made it to the treasure room, the cure, she was in the safe zone.

She opened the door and walked in casually. Her nostrils filled with the earthy fragrance of the room that gave it warmth. That warmth relaxed her, even though the darkness seemed to engulf her as she entered and closed the door behind her. Turning the tiny corner, she saw him sleeping on his low bed. The windows in his room were slightly ajar, letting in enough light to reveal his bronze skin. His face was at peace but his naked upper body was still tense. She could see the black pajama pants that John gave him, peaking slightly from underneath his sheets. He seemed powerful yet beautiful, even in his sleep.

Teyla slightly bit her lip and began to sneak over to him. The tears had stopped running but her cheeks were still stained with moisture.

The dim light seemed to shimmer on his chest as she got nearer. The sight of him had slightly erased her horrors. Even though the image of her father was dominating her heart and mind she managed to admire Ronon's sleepy form.

Ronon jerked and jumped up a little, ready to strike, making Teyla jump back a little. His eyes squinted while looking onto her nervous face.

"Teyla?" he said in a dream-like state. The sound of his voice steadied her breath and heart.

"I'm sorry," Teyla whispered, frightened that he would be angry that she woke him up so suddenly.

"No, no it's okay, I haven't had a complete nights sleep for eight years now," he murmured and flopped back down on his bed.

She stood silent in front of him, at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she came for and didn't know why she came to Ronon.

He shifted his body and peaked up at her while one eye was tightly shut. His hand ran down his face, opening his other eye. His eyes squinted in concern, "Teyla, what's wrong?" Her tear stained cheek gave away her fragile state. Before he could act, she gently laid her parallel to his, facing him, but not looking at him . . .

He took notice of her zombie like state and searched for any sign of physical damage. Concluding she had no visible bruises he gave a sigh of relief.

Teyla lay in silence letting small droplets run onto his sheets. She was shamed to look at him, she wasn't presenting her warrior side anymore - she was defenseless. _Like a small child, weeping_, she thought to herself, _he must be disgusted with me - a weak woman. _

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, in a tone more soft and compassionate then anyone has ever heard him use. She looked up at his face; he looked almost as hurt as she was. She could see in his eyes compassion that she had never had the pleasure of witnessing in his pure greens before. However; her expressionless face didn't change, she was much calmer but her brain was still scrambled up with her heart.

He had never seen her so broken before, she looked empty and hurt – not like her usually self. Without even thinking, he wrapped his large arms around her - letting her snuggle her head in-between his neck and chest. Her heartbeat echoed through his body as if in a trance. His rough palms caressed her soft skin in order to calm her down a little.

He didn't need words, he was the light that lead her to peace. She was in a serene state. It was as if the whole night was erased and she was calmly drifting in between the clouds. She felt powerful again; he gave her back her strength.

Charin was never as successful as Ronon was being. It was if he was holding her in the plams of his hands making sure she didn't fall.

She touched the small hair on his chest and smiled. He took her darkness and led her into the light with a simple hug. Pulling herself free from his embrace, she propped her body up on her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. Ronon once again wrapped his arms around the curvy woman making her press her luscious lips to his.

She was curious about how it would it would feel kissing his savory lips, and now she knew. Her head was spinning for them sheer ecstasy of a single innocent kiss. Her imagination began to get more curious and she brought her leg on the other side of Ronon and gently laid her body on him, intensifying the kiss.

Even though her memory couldn't be erased, she knew that with Ronon she was in a place where she found peace. He was the new hope that kept her breathing.


End file.
